Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne
|image = Tumblr_mnn5t15twR1rmra37o1_1280.jpg |caption = One of the marathon's logos. |season = 4 |production = 4?? |broadcast = 190 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = June 28, 2013 |international = |xd = July 13, 2013http://www.tvguide.com/News/Exclusive-Disney-XD-1066579.aspx |abcf = |pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have their hearts set on revealing the top 10 musical numbers from Seasons 2 and 3, but soon find out that celebrity host Kelly Osbourne has been brought in to fill the role. Unwilling to submit to playing second fiddle, Doofenshmirtz makes it his mission to thwart Kelly until Perry the Platypus sets out to stop his nemesis from ruining the entire show. Maia Mitchell (Teen Beach Movie) also guest stars. Episode Summary End Credits The credits scroll over a montage of clips from the songs. Transcript Songs Votable Songs *''Come Home Perry'' *''There's a Platypus Controlling Me'' *''Spa Day'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Not Knowing Where You're Going'' *''Summer (Where Do We Begin?)'' *''Gimme a Grade'' *''Carpe Diem'' *''Brand New Best Friend'' *''City of Love'' *''Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart'' *''Candace Party'' *''I'm Me'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' Results # # # # # # # # # # Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the second Musical Cliptastic Countdown. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") *This is the third Musical Cliptastic Countdown in Latin America, Spain and Brazil, if they have it ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown 2") *This is the fourth clip show in the series. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "This Is Your Backstory") *This episode combined live-action with animation a la Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the first to do so in-series outside of the spinoff Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. ("Tri-Stone Area" combined animation with live stop-motion.) *This episode is 45 minutes with advertisements, making it the third extended episode of Phineas and Ferb. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *This is the longest that Perry is seen smiling. *It is revealed that Perry is from Australia, which makes sense since platypuses are indigenous to Oz. *It is unusual that they mentioned that nothing rhymes with orange, because "Great Balls Of Water" contained a song that rhymed with orange. Production Information *http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/ *This special was produced by Plastic Cow Productions, who was not credited. http://www.kerryclemens.com/www.kerryclemens.com/_.html *Voting for this countdown started on May 24, 2013 and ended on June 17, 2013, which was less than two weeks before the episode premieres. **The second week of voting paired up the two summer-themed songs Summer Belongs to You and Summer (Where Do We Begin?). However, on the website, the images for the songs were mixed up. Summer Belongs to You won the voting, and moved on to round 3. International Premieres *July 7, 2013 (Disney XD, Canada) Continuity *Doofenshmirtz once again shows his inability to come up with rhymes. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") Allusions *'Yes, We Have No Bananas' - After Osbourne says no one is a second banana because there are no bananas, Major Monogram quotes the title of this 1920s novelty song. *'Vogue' - After Doof and Monogram dress up as Osbourne, they "strike a pose" like Madonna's famous music video. Cast * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Announcer * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Kelly Osbourne as herself * Maia Mitchell as herself * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Additional voices: Antoine Guilbaud, Daniel C. Jacobs References }} Category:Clip Episodes Category:Special episodes